


Catch and Release

by enoughsasstokill



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enoughsasstokill/pseuds/enoughsasstokill
Summary: Elsie was one of the very few leaders who hadn't given in to the Saviors. But that wasn't the very reason why Negan found her intriguing: her crazy matched his and they were good together in bed. All he wanted in the end was keeping him in the Sanctuary as his wife, but she never intended to stay there for long.





	Catch and Release

It slightly surprised Negan to find out there was a group of people living in a nearby mental institution, but now it was time for them to bow in front of him and start producing for the Saviors. He wondered if it was just a bunch of crazy bastards who survived this long out of pure luck and to find out what the truth was he decided to visit them himself. Of course he wasn't stupid, he didn't go alone, and the thought of having Lucille in his hands made everything hell of a lot more fun.

It had been a while since he last used her and a part of him was like a child before Christmas, eagerly waiting for the opportunity to open his presents. In his case, though, the present that waited to be open was somebody's head.

The huge metal gate was closed, but they could see people watching them from different parts of the building. Letting out a sigh, Negan rested Lucille on his shoulder and shouted, "Come on, open the gate, we know you're in there. Don't worry, we only came here to have a little chat, we don't want to hurt anyone this time."

They waited for several minutes before finally someone walked towards them with raised hands to show they didn't have any weapons on them. The man wore white scrubs and Negan didn't miss the terrified look on his face as he got closer to them. With a smile he watched as the man opened the gate and stepped aside with his eyes fixed on the ground.

He was clearly one of the crazy ones, Negan didn't even have to talk to him to know that.

Signaling to a small group of five to follow him he walked inside, heading straight to the main entrance from where the man had come out earlier. Standing in the door was a young blonde who waited for them and quickly nodded as a greeting when Negan stopped in front of her. When he saw her green eyes and full, dark pink lips he couldn't help but note she was attractive and wouldn't really mind to get to know her better. Maybe he should ask to get her as well as some sort of a gift from the leader of their group.

The woman started walking, heading straight to the stairs that led to a spacious room on the next floor. They were greeted by a group of men, an older one standing in front of the others to show who was in charge. He didn't exactly look confidence and this told Negan that this must had been the reason why they let them inside so soon-he probably didn't want any trouble.

"I have to admit it, it's a fucking creepy place you have here," Negan said with a wide grin on his face, not missing the movement out of the corner of his eyes as the blonde woman walked to the other end of the room. He instinctively licked his lips, several different ideas of what he would do to her playing in his mind. "I assume you know who I am," he then went on, turning his attention back to the leader.

"You're Negan," the man replied, his voice surprisingly confident as he spoke. "I'm Marco, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Negan wondered if he was being sarcastic on sincere. For his own good he hoped it was an honest statement otherwise he would meet Lucille very soon. "Do you know why we're here?"

"I believe you want us to produce for you. We know what you do with every group of survivors you meet and we don't expect to be treated any differently."

"Oh, look at that! He's clever and not wasting my precious time. I like that," he told him. "We also want half of everything you have right now."

The man froze for a second and took a look around as if he was waiting for someone to speak up. "Half?" he repeated hoarsely.

Something wasn't right, Negan was sure about it. Why would he look around for reassurance if he was the leader? It could mean two things: he was one shitty leader or they were hiding something. Considering it had used to be a mental hospital he wouldn't have been surprised to find out he was some incompetent nutjob.

"You have a problem with that?" Negan asked as he walked closer to the man, towering over him. "We want half of your shit and you're going to fucking do it unless you'd like me to properly introduce you to Lucille here."

"But we barely have food and-"

"Do I look like I give a shit about that?" he roared angrily before turning around to look at his man with a grin. "Did you hear that? He doesn't have much to give us! When was the last time I cared about that?"

One of the men let out a short laugh as he said, "Never."

Negan nodded. "Exactly. You're going to give me everything you got along with your weapons whether you like it or not."

"But-But I can't do that," the man whimpered with tears in his eyes.

It was getting ridiculous and Negan was slowly losing his patience. What was wrong with the guy? Could it be that he couldn't comprehend what he was told? "You will," he warned him quietly.

"We're going to starve-"

He had enough. There was no way he could get anywhere with this guy being in charge so he had to do something about that. So he lifted Lucille and with one swift move he bashed in the man's head. He didn't like to introduce himself like that but maybe they got the message this way. Some jumped back, gasping in shock upon seeing their dear leader lying dead on the floor. Well, this is what they got for wasting his time.

"Who's second in command?" he asked, looking around the room, his eyes falling on one face after another.

Eventually his gaze fell on the woman and it became clear that now he was in the position to ask for her too. Maybe she could be another one of his wives. She would probably look damn fine in nothing but a sexy lingerie.

Letting out a frustrated sigh he turned his attention back to the others. "I asked you lot a question and I haven't heard the answer yet. Who's second in command?"

Finally someone hesitantly stepped forward and cleared his throat. "That... would be me."

"Alright, good. So what are you going to do next?" he asked with forced patience.

"Give you half of our stuff."

Negan looked up at the ceiling and took a few steps back as he laughed. "Thank you, it took you guys long enough to get it." The man's face turned white from fear and for a split second he even felt bad for the guy. Well, it must suck to be in his position. "Listen, as long as you follow our rules you have nothing to worry about. We're good, okay?"

Suddenly the blonde rolled her eyes and stepped forward with a strange gleam in her green eyes. "Are you fucking kidding me? You give in just like that?" she asked the man quite angrily.

Negan was surprised by her confidence because he had assumed she was a quiet and humble one but it didn't mean he wasn't turned on by that. Oh, no, he liked her reaction and wondered why she was so pissed about the little agreement. Tilting his head to the side he watched as the woman marched over to him with an angry look on her pretty face.

"We're not giving you anything," she told him.

"Excuse me?" he asked with a laugh.

"I said we're not giving you anything and you should go now."

He couldn't help but laugh at this. He'd surely underestimated this little vixen. "And who are you to say that, sweetheart?"

The woman's lips turned into a wide grin as she looked around the room and her eyes fell on the corpse by her feet. "The real leader of this group. You can call me Elsie," she then said before quickly reaching behind her back and pulling out what looked like a stun gun. Negan wasn't mistaken and she soon shot the last man who claimed to be the leader of the group. "And unlike these two I can't be scared so easily," she added, watching as the man's body shook on the tiled floor from the wave of electricity. "You might be intimidating but trust me, honey, I'm crazy enough not to care about it."

Something still wasn't quite right about her story so he didn't trust her one bit but this little stunt made her both intriguing and irresistible. "Sure you are," he said eventually as he put Lucille on his shoulders. "How about you and me talking somewhere quiet? Unless, of course, there's someone else claiming to be your leader. Anyone? No one? It must be your turn then," he told the blonde with a wide grin.


End file.
